


I Saw What You Did There......

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, non Canon, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third in my holiday gift fic prompts raffle from LJ.  The prompt was:  Leon can't stop thinking about Reese, those big hands grabbing him and pulling him around, that commanding voice (so authoritative) the adrenaline, so he keeps putting himself into life threatening situations so he can see Reese again (and seduce him!).  Everyone starts to notice the trend and Finch, who wants Reese, gets jealous!  Fulfilled with my usual twist.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: I Saw What You Did There, Pt. 1  
Rating: E (for chapter 2)  
Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, Leon Tao   
Pairing: pre Finch/Reese

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

Accountants saw some pretty odd things in the course of their careers; the best and worst of all human behaviors. Sadly, the debaucheries far outnumbered the acts of altruism. 

People who squandered their life savings (or those of their clients) on fast cars, liquor, amassing huge gambling debts or on very polished, very creative escorts. At the level of expenditures which Leon Tao habitually dealt, there were no such things as _cheap_ booze or prostitutes. These _indiscretions_ had to be altered, hidden, sponged away by someone. Yet as voyeuristic as it seemed to peer beneath the financial layers of respectability around these ne’er do wells; there was nothing remotely titillating about it.

When all was said and done, Leon’s world was still one comprised of neat black lines of type on a spreadsheet program. The collective sins of Sodom and Gomorrah reduced to a clinical series of numbers, decimals and Federal tax IDs...in short, _boring_.

 

The only times he’d felt truly alive were when he stepped out of his pigeon-hole and tried to increase his own net worth with schemes that had seemed foolproof at their inception. Okay, so getting involved with the Aryan brotherhood wasn’t the most logical of acts in hindsight...but its unexpected results had brought him the greatest rush of all.... _meeting John_.

Tao had never felt the remotest stirrings of submissiveness in himself before but being pushed, pulled, handcuffed and man-handled by Reese had roused the most delicious sense of helplessness in him. By the time John had dragged him through the parking garage, Leon would have fought the attack dog for the privilege of sitting at the feet of his mysterious protector.

His dreams afterward were filled with scenarios of the tall man controlling him. Of piercing blue eyes and a smirking mouth taking in every detail of Leon’s nude body. Dreams of John restraining him, then proceeding to fuck him in every orifice. When Tao woke up in a cold sweat, with a raging hard on the next three nights in a row, he knew he had to find John again. 

After weeks of fruitless searching Tao gave up, returning to his dull existence when once more, wrong choices resulted in his being thrown out of a barroom window to land at John's feet a second time. Bruised, shaken and fearing for his life, Leon had blinked up into the handsome man's puzzled face; thinking _'thank God!'_

 

This encounter had turned into the most surreal experience of his life. He’d been hooded _again_ , kidnapped _again_ , re-united with ‘Bear’ and met John’s friend. Tao had been jealous at first but after taking in the older man’s lack-luster appearance, limping gait and fussy manners, Leon judged him to be no competition for John’s favors.

He’d hoped in fact that by throwing himself into the dangerous man’s work he would pique Reese’s interest. The results of his industry had resulted in him being deposited back on the sidewalk like last week’s garbage; with John and ‘Harold’ disappearing once more. All Leon’s hopes of praise, approbation and hot, nasty intercourse had been dashed.

Tao lasted almost a week before his need to be roughed up by Reese once more got the better of him. Every moment he wasn't working was devoted to his master plan. He didn't exactly understand how the tall man he knew as John and his bespectacled, bookish friend got their information on people who needed help...truth be told he really didn't care. All he did know was that it involved the camera system somehow. He supposed they watched...saw things happen and tried to fix them.

 _Fair enough…I'll just have to get involved in more 'situations'._

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

 _"Look, you're the one in charge…"_ Fusco's tone was laced with aggravation. _"I'm telling you, this Tao guy's become a royal pain in my ass! Every time I turn around he shows up lookin' for Mr. Sunshine."_

 

"I'm not sure how I can-"

_"You and Wonderboy fix things, right? Then fix THIS! I can't do my work or YOURS with Leon hanging off my coat-tails. The guys are starting to talk, even Carter's asking questions!"_

 

"I'll see what we can do detective…." Finch's voice was dry.

_"Yeah…thanks."_

 

Fusco ended the call at the same moment Harold called up the 8th Precinct security camera footage. Sure enough, Leon Tao was a regular feature in most of the recordings. There was no sound feed but Finch could clearly see him following Lionel around the station, gesticulating wildly and going on about something. Fusco looked as if he were trying to decide between cuffing Leon or shooting him; the detective only holding himself back from either option by dint of great restraint.

The billionaire entered search parameters into his computer station and waited. After a short interval his Machine popped up several windows on his monitor. In each one a loop of video played back…all showing Tao…on the periphery of a bar-fight, pacing back and forth in front of a tavern, loitering in Central Park as he scanned passersby and in the last one Leon was on a street corner…looking directly up into a traffic camera and mouthing one word over and over: _John….John…John…_

 

Harold's teeth clenched "Oh for goodness-"

His cellphone beeped and Finch switched his attention to the string of words that were rattled off in his ear. He cross-referenced them against the database on his computer, deciphering his code into a nine-digit number; one that was irritatingly familiar. Harold sighed, connecting to his partner's phone. He frowned again. The thought that he owed Detective Fusco an apology rankled him almost as much as the shenanigans of Mr. Tao.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

_"Mr. Reese you'd better get back here."_

"On my way Finch."

John knew that tone of voice, there was another person that needed either help or their _encouragement_ to re-think a course of action. To be honest, Reese was surprised; he'd only just dropped off a tearfully grateful mother and her kids at the train station; safely on their way back to her parents' place in Michigan. The woman's ex was cooling his heels in a Bronx holding cell, courtesy of Detective Carter.

He took the stairs two at a time as he made his way up to the reading room. He saw his employer and friend shaking his head as he brewed a cup of tea in the tiny kitchenette.

"New number Finch?"

"Number yes, Mr. Reese…new, no." 

John regarded the recluse. "Another repeat offender, Harold? Not…"

"Yes. Mr. Tao seems to be going to great lengths to attract your attention, Mr. Reese." Finch looked at his op over his glasses. 

"I hope you haven't been…encouraging his contact."

" _What?_ No! Why would he be looking for me?"

"I think I can answer that." 

Finch punched a few keys and brought up another window. Several video clips ran in succession of Leon being dragged about by John. Reese recognized the time stamps, most of the clips being from the period before he took off to find Harold. His eyes flicked from the monitor to the shorter man seated at his side. He hoped Finch wouldn't look too closely at the desperation in John's features. He'd been at his wits end during that terrible time. Then he noticed the expressions on Leon's face.

Tao was mooning after him like a love-struck teenage girl. John saw him reach out as if to touch the tall man's arm; stare worshipfully up at him and once, when they'd locked him in the library with Bear, removing Reese's overcoat from the halltree and putting it to his face to inhale John's scent.

"That's….creepy."

"To put it mildly."

Reese turned to his partner. "So what do we do? I'd employ my normal methods of _persuasion_ but I think Tao would just enjoy it."

"Sadly, I'm inclined to agree with you on that point. I do however, have an idea. I will need your assistance." Finch looked up at him, his eyes sparking with a hint of what John could only call sadistic pleasure. He grinned back at the recluse.

"Just tell me what to do, Harold."

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**


	2. Can't Always Get What You Want.....

Tezukasama's Gift Fic For kmmerc  
Title: I Saw What You Did There, Pt. 2  
Rating: NC-17 (kidnapping and sexual scenes)  
Pairing: John Reese/Harold Finch  
Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, Leon Tao  
Word Count: 3,500

 

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

　

Leon couldn't seem to hold still....he paced back and forth on the same section of the promenade; waiting. For dark, for someone...something to notice him. He’d made certain to stand in clear view of the nearest surveillance camera; the battered leather satchel he carried clearly visible to the blinking, red-eyed lens across the street. _He’ll come, he’ll come...he always comes._

Leon recalled his first meeting with the man he'd initially taken for a cop. Tao honestly didn't know what would have happened with the Aryans if John hadn't intervened....he really didn't _want_ to think about it. John materialized, looking for his friend and in the process rescued the accountant from most assuredly a painful if not lethal fate. _He'd had help, though....._

Someone _had_ called Reese on the payphone after his one-sided discussion with the camera. Was there yet another friend watching too? A third person Leon had yet to meet, lurking in the shadows behind the two faces he _did_ know?

All of this speculation was irrelevant to his current situation. What was important was getting John’s attention. Of having the handsome, assertive man once again come to his rescue. _This time,_ Leon vowed, _I won’t be pushed aside. Tonight will end either with him at my place or me at his._ Either way, by the time the sun rose Leon Tao was going to be well and truly fucked, in the best sense of the term.

This evening’s rendezvous was the culmination of a full month of planning and false paper-trails. Tao had hidden the Latino gang’s assets so well that no-one but himself had any hope of recovering them again. The bag he clutched contained two reams of white typing paper; simulating the heft of cash but worthless to the street thugs. 

Leon grinned in anticipation, making sure his back was to the camera. When he resumed pacing, his expression had schooled into one of nervous concern. Inside, the accountant was smug. He was certain that his evening with John would result in a more permanent arrangement and Tao would end up filthy rich to boot. All he had to do now was wait.

 

Tao moaned, feeling his cock stir just thinking about John appearing out of the darkness....of hot breath on the side of his neck as-

_“Hello Leon.”_

 

A black hood was jerked over his head, it’s drawstring pulled snug enough to insure it stayed in place. Strong hands yanked his arms behind him and Leon felt cuffs encircle his wrists. 

“I think it’s time we had a little talk, just the _two_ of us, don’t you?”

The deep, sultry voice in his ear sent shivers of anticipation down Tao’s spine. _John was here...John was taking him somewhere, alone!_

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

　

_John Reese was amused...and vaguely disturbed. Leon Tao had behaved exactly as Finch predicted he would when the op subdued him. Reese was aware of a strong sense of deja vu; one that he never wanted to experience in these circumstances again. He sighed as he heard Leon’s quiet moans of longing, the accountant’s erection pressing into his hip._

_Without another word, Reese force-marched Tao to his waiting car, shoved him into the backseat and secured the man’s wrists and ankles with zip ties. Per Finch’s instructions, John would deliver Leon to one of the recluse’s safe houses and then let Harold deal with him._

_John smiled as he pulled out into traffic. What Finch had planned was an object lesson for Tao in the merits of keeping his nose clean. While Reese applauded his partner’s methods, part of him felt that Leon would need more tangible reasons to stay out of their hair in the future._

_His smile widened. ‘A lesson I can readily supply, albeit one Harold hasn’t planned for. I think I'll stay for the fun.’ Reese turned off onto a side street. There would be a small detour before he and his package arrived at Finch’s place._

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

John had refused to speak again after hooding the accountant. Leon felt his heart speed up as he was manhandled into the car and the zip ties attached to him. _‘This is good!’_ , he thought as he felt the car move off down the street. John was doing just what he’d hoped. Leon would wait patiently for whatever his captor had in store.

After a short ride, the car stopped. Leon took a deep breath and relaxed against the buttery soft leather of the backseat. Sure enough, the door opened and a rush of cool air raised goose bumps along the accountant's limbs. John untied the hood, pushing the fabric up to just below Tao’s eyes. Plugs were inserted in both his ears, blocking all external sounds. 

Leon felt a thumb press against his lips and opened his mouth to capture the questing finger, when a ball-gag was shoved between his teeth and buckled tight. The hood was pulled back into place and secured; leaving Tao in a state of suspended awareness. With sight and hearing lost to him, Leon found himself sinking further into his head; allowing his imagination free rein to consider what John would do to him tonight.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

　

_“You put a gag on him?”_ Finch’s eyes goggled in disbelief at his op.

“And earplugs. He can’t hear anything, Harold.” Reese replied when Finch tried to shush him. “I want to stay. I’ll keep out of sight unless Leon needs additional persuasion.”

The recluse regarded the younger man for a long moment. John’s posture was relaxed but the expression on his face was one of pure ten-year old rebellion. _I’m not leaving and you can’t make me...._ It clearly said. Harold’s lips twitched as he fought back a smile. Reese was just as stubborn as Finch himself; a trial most of the time to be sure, but in _this_ case...

Although in the beginning Finch had refused to admit that Leon’s behavior bothered him; as Tao’s efforts became more blatant and outrageous, Harold had felt a growing discontent. When he realized he was _jealous_ of the accountant’s pursuit of his partner, it stopped Harold cold. It was one thing to admire and appreciate the op, quite another to realize that he was in love with the other man. 

As Finch considered John’s request he thought he caught a hint of something in the younger man’s gaze. Coming to a decision, Harold realized he’d find out if his supposition was correct soon enough. _John’s presence just might help drive Mr. Tao’s lesson home._

 

“Very well, Mr. Reese. I may call upon your assistance. Let’s begin.”

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

The hood was ripped off Leon’s head. He blinked furiously, tears streaming from his eyes in response to the bright light now shining into them. Fingers plucked at his ears, removing the plugs and he jumped at the inrush of sound into his brain. His arms and legs were now bound to a chair and he turned his head from side to side trying to ascertain his location. A hotel of some kind. He heard the sounds of movement behind him and his heart sped up again. _John was here too, he was going-_

 

“Good evening, Mr. Tao...”

_Oh hell no!_ “You?!” Leon sputtered in outrage as Finch limped into his line of sight. “What are you doing here? Where’s John? I’m-”

“I advise closing your mouth and listening to what I have to say if you wish to return home in a timely fashion.” The small, bespectacled man didn’t raise his voice but his tone radiated displeasure.

“You seem to have a problem Mr. Tao,” the recluse stepped up to a giant screen television mounted on the wall in front of Leon. “in regards to making poor judgment calls when it comes to your life choices.”

Tao’s face was a study of outrage. “Look, _Harold_. I know you’re his friend but-”

“Perhaps this will help you recollect some of your recent decisions...” Finch continued, ignoring the other man’s outburst. He clicked the remote and a video feed from the 8th Precinct began to play. 

Leon watched a series of clips, all featuring himself in more outrageous and compromising situations. He felt embarrassed as he took note of the lovesick expression on his face and the way his eyes followed John in many of them.

When Finch spoke again his voice was hard, implacable.

"We really do not have time to keep rescuing you, Mr. Tao..... _Mr. Reese_ does not have the time. There are people out there who are in real need of our assistance; it is they we are here to help. Not a desperate, obsessive man playing on our _motus operandi_ as a means of securing a date."

"I-I don't know-" Leon sputtered, looking away lest the flush spreading over his face give him away. 

"Spare me your feeble protestations of ignorance, Mr. Tao. My reason for bringing you here to discuss your situation is this...."

Harold turned off the television and once more stood in front of the bound man. “Your actions cannot continue. Do you understand?”

Tao stared up at the older man in defiance. “This is between John and myself Harold. You don’t have any say in the matter!”

The recluse stared at him, the pale blue eyes almost glowing behind the absurd blocky lenses of his outmoded glasses.

“Obviously rational discussion of this situation is getting us nowhere.” Finch cocked his head to one side, considering his next course of action. 

“I see I have no other recourse than to force you to see reason.”

Finch smiled and Leon felt a shiver crawl down his spine at the glint that appeared in his captor’s gaze. An image of a snake staring down a mouse flitted across his mind.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

　

Harold lifted his hand, finger crooking in a cursory summons. Tao gasped as John Reese stepped out from behind him and moved up beside Finch. The lean and lethal operative towered over the older man and yet Leon could see the subtle tells in John’s posture that indicated he was willing and ready to do anything Finch asked of him.

_Watching the tableau in front of him, John Reese lauded his partner's efforts to try and change Tao's behavioral trend....the op knew it would be of no use, however and when Finch motioned him forward, John gladly stepped up to the older man's side._

_Reese didn't know what Harold had planned next but John was going to surprise both the billionaire and the accountant with his own actions. He stood quiet and alert at his friend's side, waiting for Finch to say his piece before taking charge of things._

“What you want, Mr. Tao is simply never going to come to pass.”

Finch’s voice held a trace of sympathy now as he looked at Leon. “I can _understand_ your feelings of course....John Reese is a very attractive man. Many people, male and female, desire him. One would have to be dead from the neck down _not_ to be drawn to him.”

_Harold's words startled Reese. He knew how his appearance affected others; had seen the appreciative looks, the glances both speculative and possessive that followed him as he walked the city's streets. Never had he thought Finch noticed him in that way. The recluse gave no indication of romantic interest in Reese before. To hear Harold declare him handsome, desirable, left the op in a state of confusion._

Tao saw John’s cheeks redden as Finch spoke. The big man shifted a bit; almost as if he were embarrassed by what his friend was saying. Leon swallowed then glared back at Harold. 

“And again, what business is it-”

“It concerns me because Mr. Reese already belongs to someone else.”

_John’s eyes widened at this declaration. ‘Who is he talking about, how can....'_

Leon started in surprise. “Who? Who the hell would”

“Me, Mr. Tao.”

_‘OH....’_

John stared down at his employer. “Harold?”

Finch looked up at him. “You _do_ , don’t you Mr. Reese?” His voice was quiet and he waited with infinite patience as John digested his words. 

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

　

_All John’s carefully constructed plans for seducing Finch in front of Tao disintegrated in the face of his employer’s remarks. Harold wanted him...just said that John belonged to him....and all at once the final piece of his being that had remained cold and walled off cracked open; falling into place to make him whole at last._

_He’d fantasized about it many times...of giving everything up to Finch. Harold Finch, reclusive, secretive, damnably stubborn and so very self-contained; was the only person on earth that John trusted with his life, his very self. The gaze he turned on Finch now was full of needy acceptance._

Reese’s eyes were full of an aching want that even Tao had no trouble reading. The op’s next words slashed through his delusions of winning John like a keen-edged machete.

“Yes Harold....I do belong to you.”

“Then let us show Mr. Tao exactly how things are. Remove your clothing Mr. Reese.”

_John obeyed him instantly. It didn’t matter that Tao was there watching, the whole damned world could watch for all he cared. All of his focus was on Finch now. Finch would take care of him, would love him....Harold would keep him safe._

Leon’s eyes were glued to the sight in front of him as John stripped with alacrity, tossing suit, t-shirt, shoes and socks onto the sofa. Finally he stood before the other men clad only in a pair of gray boxer briefs. His arousal clearly visible through the thin cotton fabric. 

Finch nodded in approval. “Down.”

John smoothly fell to his knees at his boss’ side; a look of bliss on his upturned face.

“No....no....no...it’s not supposed to be this way....” Leon keened in denial, pulling roughly on the zip ties that kept him bound to the chair. He could feel his own erection straining against his trousers as he took in the sculpted beauty of John’s back. _It should be me there, me kneeling before John; not him submitting to....to...._

“I would apologize for your having to witness this but you _did_ bring it on yourself, Mr. Tao.” Finch spared the accountant a pitying glance before turning his attention on the man at his feet. 

“I know what you want John...you have my permission.”

Reese moaned in anticipation, fingers reaching up to fumble with Harold’s belt. Releasing the zipper on the fine wool slacks, John eased them open. His hands slipped inside the peacock blue silk boxer shorts, freeing Harold’s penis. 

Leon sobbed as he was forced to watch John press soft kisses along the rapidly stiffening shaft. The op took Finch’s crown into his mouth and began to suck. John’s grunts of pleasure were spears to the captive man’s heart. _God no, this is so wrong!_

 

Finch stroked the back of Reese’s head, combing through the silver-gilded black hair with gentle fingers. Harold’s smile was triumphant as John’s tongue brought him closer to completion. All at once he tapped the crown of Reese’s head.

“Enough.”

John backed off at once. The disappointment in his eyes as he looked up at the slender man who’d become his world, spoke louder than any words could at his not giving Finch satisfaction.

Harold smiled down at him, running a finger over his cheek. “Remove your briefs. Go lie down on the table, face up and wait for me.”

Finch stepped to one side, revealing a polished mahogany table to Leon’s gaze. The accountant watched in disbelief as Reese arranged himself on it; Finch moving over to manipulate the taller man’s legs so that his heels rested on its surface. Harold spread John’s knees, exposing his opening. He took in the beautiful sight before him. John.... _his John_...pliant, willing, waiting for Finch to do whatever he liked. 

Harold stroked his hands over the lean, well-muscled torso; tracing the lines of scars old and new. His fingers worked their way back up to Reese’s nipples, capturing the dark brown nubs and pinching them. John groaned, arching his back to push against the seeking hands. The op’s cock twitched in response to Finch’s teasing caresses. He bent down, allowing his mouth take the place of his hands on the now tight buds.

“No...no...no...no...no...” Leon’s chant of denial had no effect on the two men. To see the powerful, assertive op allowing himself to be controlled by his friend was rapidly eroding his fantasies of John. He would have given anything to be able to close his eyes, to turn his head but the sight of Harold manipulating John was hypnotic. 

“What do you want, Mr. Reese?”

“You, Harold...whatever you want to do to me.”

“Well said.” Finch stood up, once more catching the accountant’s gaze. 

“Mr. Tao, I will now demonstrate why John Reese will never be yours.” He lifted a hand, fingers now glistening with lubricant.

“Please watch carefully, Mr. Tao.”

John bucked as he felt his boss finger his opening; caressing the sensitive ring of muscles with light, teasing strokes. _God, he’d wanted this for so long...never thought it would actually happen._

 

Harold took his time; working and stretching the gradually relaxing muscles as he prepared Reese. The urgent, needy sounds his touch drew from John were very pleasing to the recluse. Harold’s own arousal increased as he inserted a second then third finger into his partner. John was so wonderfully responsive to him, it took every ounce of Finch’s willpower not to push things too quickly. At last the op was receptive enough to proceed.

“I think we’re ready, Mr. Reese.”

“Harold... _please!_ ”

“Very well, John....it’s time.”

_“NO!”_ Leon’s shout was hoarse as he watched Harold’s cock press against John’s backside. The accountant could feel tears running down his face as Finch pushed deep inside the op, John gasping when Harold’s tip brushed his prostate.

_“God...yes!”_

 

Harold was euphoric. John was every bit as warm and tight as he dreamed his partner would be. The potent reality of fucking Reese stimulated him more than he’d anticipated. He concentrated on his strokes, building a rhythm that hit the big man’s sweet spot unerringly. 

Reese’s eyes were screwed shut and he was swearing under his breath as Finch pounded into him. _This was so good...so right!_ It no longer mattered how long it had taken them to get to this point; he and Harold were here now and he was so close....

“Harold!” 

Finch wrapped his fingers around Reese’s shaft, squeezing with proprietary authority.

“Who do you belong to, Mr. Reese?”

“You Harold.”

“Tell me, tell Mr. Tao....”

“I belong....I belong to Harold Finch.... _ahhhh!_ ” John cried out, coming hard. Finch looked directly at Leon as he milked Reese’s shaft, the op’s semen coating his fingers. Harold’s hips sped up and he felt himself tipping.....

“Yes, John....you are mine... _always_!!”

The op cried out again as he felt Finch’s essence fill him.

Tao’s head dropped, his dreams splintered into a million pieces. Each shard forcing its way deep into his unrealistic dreams; the last dregs of his fantasy dissolving at last. _Not yours....never yours....._ As much as he tried to deny it, Finch was right. The look in John’s eyes, the light Leon saw within them as the op gazed up at his friend; could not be ignored. 

Finch pulled out of his partner, producing a hotel towel seemingly out of thin air and cleaned himself and John up. Harold adjusted his clothing, then bent down to capture his partner’s mouth. John returned his kiss, offering up his lips to Finch just as readily as he’d surrendered his body.

“I love you Harold.”

“I love you too, John. Get dressed, please.”

Reese stood up and moved towards his clothing, completely oblivious to Leon.

Finch walked over to stand in front of the accountant again. When he spoke his voice was quiet and cordial.

“I trust that Mr. Reese’s situation has now been made clear to you, Mr. Tao?”

Leon nodded, unable to speak. His chin was pulled upward by a grip made strong from years of manipulating computer keyboards; forcing him to look into Finch’s eyes. Their blue-gray depths were cold, belying the reasonableness of his words.

“If you interfere with our business or Mr. Reese again in any way, we will not protect you. You will deal with the consequences _on your own_. Do you understand, Mr. Tao?”

“Yes....” The utter defeat in Leon’s tone convinced Finch of the man’s sincerity than more voluble protestations would have. 

“Very well. I believe we are finished here. John?”

Tao was plunged into darkness again as the hood was pulled over his head. Too fixated upon his misery; the subsequent car ride and dumping of his person onto the sidewalk seemed almost surreal to the accountant. 

When he removed the hood, he found himself sprawled in front of the stoop of his building. His watch read two a.m. Leon got to his feet and headed up to his apartment to try and figure out what would happen next. As he locked himself inside his home, it clicked. _At least I have the money!_ He started to laugh, thinking that he’d pulled one over on the universe for a change. _Fine....so ‘Four Eyes’ has John....I’m still rich!_

 

Feeling somewhat mollified, Leon showered and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

　

_Back at Reese’s loft, the two men were happily ensconced in the huge, maple frame bed. John’s head rested against Finch’s chest and for the first time, in a very long time, the op was truly at peace._

_“Do you think it worked?”_

_“I don’t believe we will hear from Leon Tao in the future, Mr. Reese.”_

_John snorted, rubbing his nose in the silvery-brown patch of chest hair beneath his cheek. “He’ll have the money he stole from that gang to console him.”_

_“Some of it at least...”_

_John raised his head, a grin splitting his face at the smug look in his partner’s eyes. “Harold?”_

_“Mr. Tao will retain about fifty-thousand dollars.”_

_“And the other three million?”_

_“Donated to various charities around the city....anonymously, of course.” came the very self-satisfied reply._

_“Of course....” the sounds of their quiet laughter filled the loft’s space._

_John might still be unsure of the future but whatever was to come, the op knew that he and Harold would face it together._

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**


End file.
